Opening Prologue/Clopin tells the story
This is the opening prologue for Ryan and Crash meet the Hunchback of Notre Dame. film starts with Sci-Ryan talking to Orla and Oisin Sci-Ryan: So, you like Ryan as your friend? Orla Ryan: Yes. Since he saved us and father from Linda, Connor is happy. Oisin Ryan: And I guess Ratchet has discovered a new world. One where a bell ringer live in Notre Dame. Sci-Ryan: Cool. We could go there. head to the gang Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, guys. You ready for this? Orla Ryan: Yeah. I hope this adventure is a good one. Oisin Ryan: Mai got a head start into that world so, we would meet her. Sean Ryan: Yeah. And we could meet her there. Crash Bandicoot: I agree with Sean, mate. Meg Griffin: Yeah. Conaria Lacey: Shall we go there? Ryan F-Freeman: Sure. Follow me and Meg, Technorganic Empire. team, the Technorganic Empire goes through a portal. The Walt Disney Pictures logo fades off the screen, the chorus heard in the background mixes with the bells of Notre Dame cathedral ringing. A long zoom in through the city as the song The Bells of Notre Dame plays Clopin: voice Morning in Paris, the city awakes~ To the bells of Notre Dame~ The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes~ To the bells of Notre Dame~ To the big bells as loud as the thunder~ To the little bells soft as a psalm~ And some say the soul of the city's toll of the bells~ see the Clopin singing to kids who are watching his puppet show Clopin: The bells of Notre Dame~ spoken Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colours of sound, so many changing moods. Because, you know, they don't ring by themselves. Clopin Puppet: They don't?! Clopin: No, silly boy. Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature? Clopin Puppet: Who? Clopin: What is he? Clopin puppet: What? Clopin: How did he come to be there? Clopin Puppet: How? Clopin: Hush... the puppet on the head Clopin puppet: Ohhh. children giggle a little Clopin: And Clopin will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster! wipe to a dark night. A band of gypsies quietly proceeding down the Seine, hoping to avoid detection. A baby in the woman's arms begins to cry Clopin: voice Dark was the night where our tale was begun on the docks near Notre Dame~ Gypsy 1: Shut it up, will you! Gypsy: 2: We'll be spotted! Gypsy mother: Hush, Little one. are at the docks where Ryan (who visit this world before) waits to escort them Clopin: voice Four frightened gypsies sled silently under the docks near Notre Dame~ Barge Driver: Four guilders for safe passage into Paris. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry. I would escort them to safety. guards surround the gypsies Clopin:voice But a trap had been laid for the gypsies~ And they gazed up in fear and alarm~ At a figure whose clutches~ Were iron as much as the bells~ Quasimodo's father: alarm Judge Claude Frollo! Clopin: voice The bells of Notre Dame~ Chorus: Kyrie Eleison~ Clopin: voice Judge Claude Frollo longed to purge the world of vice and sin~ Chorus: Kyrie Eleison~ Clopin: voice And he saw corruption everywhere except within~ Frollo: Bring these gypsy vermin to the Palace of Justice. Ryan F-Freeman: to Quasimodo's mom Come on, Lady. I will take you to a safe place at the church. Guard: You there! What are you hiding?! Frollo: Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her. flashes and we see Clopin Clopin: She ran. to the flashback. The gypsy mother runs while carrying the baby with Ryan following her. Frollo chases them on horseback. Ryan spots a shortcut Ryan F-Freeman: This way! over a fence mother follows him. Ryan and the gypsy mother got to the Notre Dame cathedral. She knocks on the door with one hand while she carries her baby in her arm Quasimodo's mother: Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary! Ryan F-Freeman: Look out! finally catches up to her on the steps of the cathedral. He rips the still covered bundle from her arms and kicks her in the face, sending her crashing to the cement steps, where she is knocked unconscious. Ryan gasps in shock as if he thinks Frollo killed her. The baby begins to cry Frollo: A baby? uncovers the baby's head, seeing the deformed infant Frollo: A monster! looks around, searching for a way to dispose of the creature. He sees a well, and rides over to it. He is about to drop the baby down the well when a voice (a lightning flash between Clopin and the Archdeacon) shouts out Archdeacon: Stop! Clopin: Cried the archdeacon. Frollo: This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to heck where it belongs. Archdeacon: See there the innocent blood you have spilt on the steps of Notre Dame~ Frollo: I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued. Archdeacon: Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt on the steps of Notre Dame~ Frollo: My conscience is clear! Archdeacon: You can lie to yourself and your minions~ You can clam you haven't a qualm~ But you can never run from or hide what you done from the eyes~ Ryan F-Freeman: I agree with him, Frollo. Archdeacon: The very eyes of Notre Dame~ Chorus: Kyrie Eleison~ Clopin voice And for one time in his life of power and control~ Chorus: Kyrie Eleison~ Clopin: voice Frollo felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul~ Frollo: What must I do? Archdeacon: Care of the child and raise it as your own. Ryan F-Freeman: He's right. And take good care of the kid. Frollo: What? I'm to be settled with this misshapen...?as a thought creeps across his face. To the Archdeacon Very well. Let him live with you, in your church. Archdeacon: Live here? Where? Frollo: Anywhere. sings Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see~ talks The bell tower, perhaps, and who knows, our lord works in mysterious ways. sings Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be... of use to me~ scene changes to puppet show Clopin: And Frollo gave the child a cruel name. A name that means half-formed: Quasimodo. sings Now here is a riddle to guess if you can~ Sing the bells of Notre Dame~ Who is the monster and who is the man?~ puppet Quasi rings a bell Clopin and Chorus: Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, Bells of Notre Dame!~ have wiped from watching Clopin's puppet show to the actual bells ringing in the tower, and the back of this mysterious Quasimodo ringing them. As we end on a beautiful shot of the bells ringing, and the word "Dame" is sung with the cymbal crash, the title "Ryan and Crash meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame" appears on screen Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts